


Caramelo de Piña

by Skollhati



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skollhati/pseuds/Skollhati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La tentación de los caramelos de piña es demasiado fuerte para que Remus pueda resistir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramelo de Piña

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito y publicado originalmente en el 2006.
> 
> Beta: [nedow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nedow/pseuds/nedow)

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante, sentada a su lado y totalmente concentrada en abrir el caramelo que tenía entre sus manos y que acababa de sacar de uno de los numerosos bolsillos de sus pantalones. Un ligero olor a piña invadió el ambiente cuando al final ella consiguió desenvolver el dulce. Una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en sus labios cuando saboreó el caramelo, haciéndole verse tan infantil que él tuvo que sonreír divertido al verla.

Ella se dio cuenta de su diversión y, poniendo un gesto ofendido en su rostro con forma de corazón a la vez que cambiaba el color rosa chicle de su pelo a un fuerte morado, se puso en pie y se detuvo cuando estaba justamente delante de él, con las manos en las caderas.

Él actuó como si no la hubiera visto, sin apartar sus ojos del libro que sostenía abierto entre sus manos, aunque hacía mucho que había perdido el interés en él.

―¿Tienes algún problema con mis caramelos, Lupin? ―preguntó ella, retándolo.

―¿Hmm? ―dijo él, como si la hubiera oído pero no estuviera prestándole atención.

Ella frunció el ceño e hizo un gracioso mohín que casi le hizo reír. Y viendo que él no le hacía caso, le quitó el libro de las manos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se sentó sobre su regazo, pasándole los brazos por su cuello.

―Te he preguntado si tienes algún problema con mis caramelos, Lupin.

Él se quedó en silencio durante un momento, tragando saliva y sin querer mirar aquellos labios que se encontraban tan cerca de los suyos, dejando escapar aquel dulce aroma que le llegaba a la nariz y le embriagaba la mente.

―Sí, tengo un grave problema con tus caramelos, Nymphadora ―murmuró por respuesta, sin dejar de mirar los ojos de ella, oscuros y brillantes.

―¿Y por qué? ―volvió a preguntar ella, enredando sus largos dedos en la mata de pelo castaño.

Pero el hombre no contestó con palabras. Cedió ante aquellos tentadores labios, y la besó, saboreando el gusto a piña del caramelo que ella aún mantenía en la boca. Ella respondió al beso, ocultando una sonrisa traviesa, dando gracias mentalmente a esos dulces de piña que lo hacían perder ese control tan férreo que normalmente poseía.

―Odio esos caramelos ―dijo él, con la respiración algo agitada.

―Yo no ―ella sonrió. Él la volvió a besar.


End file.
